Selflessness Is The Path To Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: What if a young girl who is now part cyborg after a horrible accident is sent to the Transformers Animated universe? What if she can change something from happening in their world? And perhaps gain a family? Rated T for action violence and for the first chapter.
1. Storm And Pain

**Just a story idea I came up with. I only own Natasha and Antonio Flores. Transformers Animated belongs to Hasbro.**

 **A/N: This story takes place before the episodes "Endgame Part I and II" and sometime after "This Is Why I Hate Machines". Also, Natasha's new appearance with her robotic arm and legs were inspired by the old Television show "The Bionic Woman", from the late 70's, which I do not own.**

* * *

 **Selflessness Is The Path To Love**

 **Chapter 1: Storm and Pain  
**  
Natasha sighed as she looked over her sketchbook again, looking at her pictures of Transformers. Each sketch was a perfect replica of her favorite Autobots and most of the recent sketches were of Transformers Animated Jazz. He was her absolute favorite and she sighed happily at his picture.

"Natasha! Come on!" called her father. "Movie's about to start!"

She went to the living room and shuddered when she saw they were watching another horror movie. "Uh, is it okay if I pass on this one?" she asked. "This will give me nightmares."

"But it's a cool movie!" said her older brother.

"No thanks," she said and headed up to her room, plugging in her personal television and turning it to a favorite channel that was playing Transformers Animated. "This is better."

Suddenly, she heard screams and then heard thunder. She looked to see water suddenly coming fast. A hurricane? It wasn't the season for them yet, but as the rushing water suddenly hit the house, Natasha felt herself suddenly grabbed and pulled away too fast to react as the world became a swirling cream color and colored dots were also spinning like crazy and she got dizzy.

Something was beeping steadily and she opened her eyes and suddenly squinted.

"Sorry," said an older voice as the overhead lights dimmed, making it better for her to see. She suddenly felt severe pain. "Don't move, young one. You're going into surgery soon."

Surgery? What? Natasha tried to move, but the pain was keeping her still and she felt a needle go gently in her neck.

* * *

"THAT IS NOT MY DAUGHTER!"

That voice made Natasha jump awake to see her mother and father talking with the doctor nearby. "I'm sorry, we had to do extensive surgery to save your daughter's life," said the doctor. "This was the only way."

"Making her into a cyborg? No, you should have put back her real limbs!" cried her mother.

"There was too much damage. She would have been a paraplegic for the rest of her life," the doctor explained gently.

"We could have worked with that," said her father in a sharp tone.

"But could your daughter? From what I gathered, she's very active. To become paraplegic would have hurt her more than what she'll feel now having prosthetics."

"Well then, she is your patient and your charge," said Natasha's mother. "I don't want a cyborg in my house."

The doctor was shocked. "I know it's a bit of a shock, but she needs your support," he said.

"She doesn't need anything from us!"

Natasha felt tears come to her eyes and slowly lifted her right arm to find it was made of metal and then lifted her head to see her legs were also made of metal. Her heartbeat became faster when she saw what she was and her parents words echoed in her head. The heart rate monitor began beeping a bit faster, signaling she was awake and in some stress, but not severe stress like convulsions.

The doctor sent her parents away and came up to her. "I'm sorry, Natasha," he said. "You heard them, didn't you?"

She nodded. "What happened?" she asked.

"When the hurricane hit, you blacked out and smashed into a few walls hard enough to severely damage your legs and your right arm," he explained. "Seeing that you are active, I thought giving you new limbs would be better than having you be in a wheelchair with no hope of walking again."

"But my parents didn't agree to it?"

The doctor gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid not," he said gently. "I'll make sure you have good care here, but I'm going to see if there is any other family to take you in."

Natasha shook her head. "I don't have any other relatives," she said quietly.

The doctor sighed a little. "Well, I'll see what I can do," he told the seventeen-year-old girl. "Right now, try to rest some more."

She gave another nod and her eyes closed as she was tired and fell asleep.

* * *

It was a week later and the doctor had no luck convincing Natasha's parents that she needed them and he had no luck finding any relatives. He wondered what to do and went to check on his patient.

She was sleeping peacefully, but he saw her face was stained from tears. And he knew she had no doubt woken up again and cried herself to sleep. He then noticed her backpack nearby that her family had dropped off with her other belongings and opened it to find a sketchbook in there that was dry. He then saw her backpack was waterproof and smiled lightly before looking at her sketches.

After a few moments, he made up his mind and gathered Natasha's things together, pointing a remote at them. A vortex of light blue opened up beneath the items and they disappeared into it before closing. He then opened another vortex, which was actually a portal and went over to Natasha, unhooking her from the machines and carrying her over to the portal. Surprisingly, she wasn't too heavy since her new limbs were made of lightweight, indestructible material. He then went through the portal with her and gently set her down on the bed in front of him, seeing it was a medical berth. He then checked Natasha's heart rate and pulse and found them steady, which was good. He had been worried about hooking her up to any machines here, but she was strong enough to now only need perhaps a heart monitor as a precaution. He saw one nearby and gently hooked her up to it and then watched for a moment.

"Hopefully, you'll be better off here, Natasha," he said gently. "I know they'll take good care of you. Just remember: Don't give up."

With that, he disappeared back into the portal, which vanished behind him now and he looked around, setting up the paperwork to make it look like Natasha had died from complications from surgery and had been cremated so that no one would ask questions. Then again, no one knew that he wasn't just a doctor, but someone who could go to other dimensions. And he knew right then that Natasha would be safe where he had sent her. And perhaps she'd gain a new family.

He hoped so, as family was something she desperately needed right now.

* * *

 **Hmm. Where did Dr. Flores send Natasha? Read on!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. New Place, New Friends

**Bit of a reference to the popular game "Portal", which I don't own. Also, part of Dr. Flores' character was inspired by the Television show "Quantum Leap" from the late 80's to early 90's, which I also don't own.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New Place, New Friends**

Natasha woke up and noticed her surroundings were different than usual. And they looked familiar. She sat up and heard the heart monitor beep a little faster and she looked over at it before taking a deep breath and breathing slowly for a minute. That made the monitor go back to its monotonic beeping as she tried to get up, but remembered too late that she hadn't even practiced walking with her new legs when she fell down. The heart monitor beeped its loudest as it sensed her distress. She heard someone come running in. "What in the name of Cybertron?" asked a familiar voice.

Natasha looked up to see someone she instantly recognized. "Ratchet?" she asked, before grunting a little as pain set in. "Help me, please," she whimpered as the pain grew worse.

* * *

Ratchet was stunned to see a young girl with metal legs and a metal arm in his medbay, but his medical instincts took over and he moved to her, gently picking her up and placing her back on the bed. She didn't fight him and placed a hand on his arm to show her gratitude before breathing in deeply as the pain came back a bit.

"Breathe slowly for now," said Ratchet as he quickly gave her a shot of painkiller. She didn't argue and soon felt a bit better. "What happened to you, kid?"

Natasha looked at him with a confused face and lifted her head. "Did I bump my head?" she asked as she went to lift a hand to check, but Ratchet gently caught her arm and gently forced it back to her side as his other hand gently rubbed over her head.

"No, no concussion or bumps," he said.

She took a few deep breaths and leaned her head into his hand, trusting him as he gently turned head to one side and the other, asking if she felt any pain. She then allowed him to examine her eyes, doing her best not to squint at the light being shined right in her eyes. He then checked her metal limbs to make sure there were no infections. He found something in her pocket with his scans.

"What's that bottle you have there with those pills?" he asked.

She pulled it out. "Antibiotic," she said. "Dr. Flores prescribed them after operating to give me my new arm and legs."

Ratchet froze. "Dr. Antonio Flores?" he asked.

She looked stunned. "Yes," she said. "How did you know?"

Ratchet placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He is a dear friend and the only one that could sneak into my medbay undetected," he said. "Dr. Flores is not only a surgical specialist, but also a brilliant scientist who made a scientific breakthrough in portals."

Natasha looked at him. "Portals? You mean like that game? You create a portal entrance and exit and wherever the exit portal is located is where you go through it?" she asked. "I always had a hard time with that game."

"Similar," said Ratchet as he remembered that game since Dr. Flores had been inspired by it. "Only he created a portal to this dimension and came through by accident. We had the technology to send him back, but he promised to keep in touch. He must have brought you here for a reason."

The gruff medic saw the seventeen-year-old's face fall sadly. "Probably because my parents disowned me when they saw my new limbs," she said softly. "They didn't like that he had gone ahead and operated on me to make sure I'd walk again. They wanted me as a paraplegic instead."

That took Ratchet by surprise. "They could have just been grieving when they saw how you now look and the stress might have been a bit too much," he said gently.

She shook her head. "In the week I was under his care, my parents didn't come to see me once after that," she said. "They said they didn't want a cyborg in their house. They even brought in my belongings in."

"That must be what those boxes are," the medic said as he gestured towards a little over twenty boxes that were taped and marked with their contents. Natasha nodded and sniffled a little, some tears forming. Ratchet gently rubbed her cheek and wiped away her tears in a fatherly way. She gave him a grateful look. "Do you have any other relatives?" he asked. She shook her head. "Then, Dr. Flores brought you here knowing that you'd be in good hands."

She smiled at him. "I trust you, Ratchet," she said. "I know you're a good doctor. A little gruff, maybe, but you're definitely one of the best."

"Watch your tongue, young lady," he said half-sternly. "Just remember if you give me a hard time, I'll be equally hard on you."

"Yes, sir," she said respectfully, something that took him a little by surprise, but he was actually glad she wasn't talking back to him.

* * *

Natasha woke up and stretched. She had been in Ratchet's care for three days and was feeling a lot better. "Ratchet, do you think I can try to walk with my new legs?" she asked.

"Did Dr. Flores have you do walking while you were under his care?" asked Ratchet curiously.

She shook her head. "No, he mostly had me doing knee bends or stationary bicycling while laying on my back, along with arm pulls. He wanted my upper body to be stronger in case I fell and had to pull myself up, but I would like to try walking, if you'll allow it," she said.

He nodded. "Let's try balance first," he said.

She nodded again and stood up, holding onto the berth for a minute before letting go and standing still. "Well, at least I can stand upright," she said and placed a hand on the berth again as she tried walking a few steps. It was a little awkward, but Ratchet saw the determined look on her face before she stopped and began breathing a bit hard from exertion.

"Alright, that was good for now," the medic said, helping her back up on the berth.

"I really want to walk again," she said a bit tearfully.

Ratchet placed a gentle hand on Natasha's head. "You will, kiddo," he said encouragingly.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. "Enter," the medic called out and Natasha watched in amazement as the Jet Twins came in. Jetfire was wincing as he walked and Jetstorm was helping him, but wincing too. "Jetfire, I told you not to do any flying for a bit with your previous injuries," Ratchet said a bit sternly.

"Sorry, Ratchet, but there be crooks robbing stores," said the young mech. "Brother and I be only ones there to stop them in time."

"Others be too late to have stopped them if we didn't," said Jetstorm. "We be trying to be careful."

Ratchet sighed and worked on Jetfire's injuries while Jetstorm noticed Natasha. He was surprised to see she had a metal arm and two metal legs and wondered if she was like Sari. He came up to her. "Hello," he said pleasantly.

She smiled up at him. "Hello, Jetstorm," she returned pleasantly. She felt a bit better now that she wasn't thinking of her current hardships.

He gave her a stunned look. "You be knowing my name?" he asked curiously. "You be from world like Dr. Flores?"

His speech and youthful voice made her giggle a little. "Yes, I am from Dr. Flores' world," she said.

Jetstorm smiled at her. "What be your name?" he asked.

"I'm Natasha," she said.

"Natasha. Is a pretty name," he said.

She blushed a little. "Thank you," she said.

He then took her hand. "You learning how to walk too? Like Brother?" he asked.

She cocked her head puzzledly and he gestured over to Jetfire, who she could see had some damage to his legs too. "He be trying again after run-in with Decepticreeps hurt him badly," Jetstorm explained.

Jetfire turned to them and saw Natasha. "Hello, Natasha," he said.

She looked confusedly at him until realization came to her. "Oh, that's right. Being twins, you two share that telepathic link," she said. "I forgot about that."

"Is okay," said Jetstorm. "Brother, you be better?"

"Yes, Brother," said Jetfire, standing up.

"Take it easy for three days, Jetfire," said Ratchet gruffly.

"Yes, sir," said the orange-colored bot.

"Ratchet, may we take Natasha to be spending time with us?" asked Jetstorm hopefully.

Ratchet looked at Natasha. "Do you feel up to it?" he asked.

She nodded. "You're a great medic, Ratchet, but even medbay walls can get boring after a few days," she said honestly. "If I get too tired, I'll rest."

"Alright," he said. "Twins. Keep an eye on her and don't overdo it."

They nodded respectfully and Jetstorm gently scooped Natasha up bridal style and headed out with Jetfire behind him, who gently rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Natasha, be it okay if we be helping you walk again?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, we be eager to see our new best friend walk again," said Jetstorm.

She smiled at them. "I'd like that," she said honestly.

They both smiled at her and promised to do so.

* * *

 **A/N: I did my best to keep the Twins in character with their speech. Hope I did okay.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Struggling And Understanding

**Brief spoiler for Transformers Animated episode: Five Servos Of Doom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Struggling and Understanding**

Natasha winced as she tried again to walk, but whenever she moved to take a step away from the couch, she would almost fall over. She also felt a bit tired, but wanted to at least walk a few steps.

Over the past two weeks, the Jet Twins had been helping her to walk and carrying her when she was tired. While she appreciated their help, she was beginning to feel like she was becoming a burden. "I need to walk on my own," she said to herself and tried again, but tripped over herself and fell to the floor.

Angry, she punched the floor with her left hand, wincing as her hand throbbed, but she then felt tears sting her eyes. "Why can't I walk? I should be walking by now," she said to herself.

"You have pushed yourself too hard," said a deep voice that she instantly recognized and pushed herself to sit up so that she could look at the Autobot behind her.

"It's been three weeks already, Prowl," she said. "I should be walking on my own by now."

She grunted as she grabbed onto the back of the couch and pulled herself up, hanging on as she tried to get her balance back. "I need to keep trying until I can walk again," she said to him, determination in her voice.

"You actually need to rest," he said calmly.

She glared at him. "I've been resting!" she snapped. "Of course you won't understand. You haven't lost something you depended on your whole life and now have to work without it."

She saw Prowl flinch and his face looked sad. Natasha wondered why her words hit the ninja hard when she remembered and she gasped in realization.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Prowl," she said, her voice in a low whisper. "You do know what it's like."

He looked at her and saw some tears come to her eyes as she reached into her backpack nearby and pulled out her sketchbook, lifting the pages up to one and showed him. It was a drawing of Master Yoketron. He moved toward her, gently touching the sketch.

"Did…you draw this?" he asked.

She nodded. "I've drawn a lot of you guys," she said and then blushed. "Mostly of Jazz, though."

Prowl smiled a little when he saw her blush. He then looked back at the drawing that seemed so lifelike. He remembered his Sensei's face, how it was wise and kind. Natasha placed a hand on his arm.

"Master Yoketron was a wonderful Sensei," she said to him. "He taught you and Jazz well."

"Yes," Prowl agreed. "I remember when I would spar with Master Yoketron, I always wore a blindfold and I had to defend myself using my other senses."

"How did that help you become a ninja master?" she asked.

"It taught me patience and to not be so quick without preparation," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You haven't fully prepared yourself to walk yet."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I've been doing the exercises."

"Yes, but you haven't been resting when you should," he said gently. "Therefore, you tire faster and you are unable to keep your balance for very long."

Her shoulders slumped as she realized he was right and she turned away, but felt him gently turn her to face him and he lifted up her chin gently with a hand, brushing his free hand gently over her cheeks to wipe away her tears. "You'll walk again, Natasha, but you have to be patient, little one," he said.

She sniffled and hugged him, resting her head on his chest where she heard his spark beating and the sound made her choke up a bit as she hugged him harder. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "My…dad…used to comfort me when I was upset," she said. "That was…before."

"Before the hurricane?" he asked gently.

She nodded and he began rubbing her back and she let him. She then looked up at him, wiping away a few tears. "Thanks, Prowl," she said.

He smiled at her and suddenly picked her up and carried her to his room, leaping into his tree and setting her down beside him on the strong branch. She wondered what he was doing when he suddenly jumped higher in the tree. She lay down on her back on the branch and looked up in the branches, watching some animals that dared to venture near the warehouse.

When Prowl returned after checking on the Dinobots, which didn't take more than a few minutes, he found Natasha sleeping on the branch and smiled. His intent was that she'd rest and enjoy sitting in the tree and watching the birds and the squirrels that had decided to make homes in the ninja bot's tree and it looked like she had. He carefully lifted her down and sat down on his berth with her resting on his chest. She snuggled closer to him.

"Thanks, Prowl," she murmured before falling asleep again.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, feeling protective of her, like father would of a child. "I'll be here for you too, Natasha," he said.

She suddenly sat up and looked at him. "I know you didn't complete your training," she said. "But I do know that if Master Yoketron saw you today, he'd be proud of you."

"What makes you say that?" he asked curiously.

She placed a hand over where his spark was. "Because you have what he had. A good spark," she said. "You know what to say and you even are cryptic, just like him."

He smirked a little and poked her side, making her giggle a little as she grabbed his hand and then looked sad. Prowl gently turned her face to face him.

"Natasha, if you want, you can always come to me about anything," he said.

She looked at him. "Like…a father figure?" she asked, a bit of hope in her voice that he clearly heard and smiled, nodding.

She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks," she said before her eyes closed and she yawned before falling asleep on him and he let her, as he powered down to rest, having a feeling things would soon get better for Natasha.

And he'd help her through it.

* * *

 **Yes, Prowl and Natasha will share a father-daughter bond in this story.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Friendship's Fast Lane

**I updated! Yes! Also, for you Rodimus Prime fans, he's here in this chapter. He's one of my favorites too. :)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Friendship's Fast Lane**

Natasha was getting better with not getting tired so easily now, to her happiness. Now that she could walk a bit more, Sari had invited Natasha to come with her to get something from her dad's lab. Ratchet gave the okay and Prowl told them to be careful. Sari would have normally rolled her eyes, but she knew Prowl was just being a concerned friend for her and a father figure to Natasha.

They were headed for the Burger Bot when Natasha suddenly saw something that made her stop suddenly. Sari stopped too and two people came up to them. "Natasha," said the woman. "Where have you been?"

"We looked all over for you," said the man.

Sari watched Natasha tense up. "Really?" she asked them. "You abandoned me and say you looked all over for me? That's a bold-faced lie."

"Natasha, are they your…parents?" Sari asked.

"Yes, the same ones that said they didn't want me after learning that I was now a cyborg," Natasha said angrily.

"Natasha, we weren't thinking correctly because we were still shocked about the hurricane and how it hurt you," said her mother.

Natasha looked angrier now. "So let me guess: you weren't thinking correctly when you brought all my stuff to the hospital and left it in my room and didn't bother to visit or call me and told Dr. Flores that you didn't want a cyborg in your house, right?" she asked tartly. "I waited a week for you to ask me how I was doing and Dr. Flores tried to get you to come and you slammed that door shut every time!"

Both her parents flinched and even Sari was looking worried. Natasha then looked at both her parents and her voice was now cold. "I have a new family and a new father," she said. "I don't need wishy-washy parents who didn't give their daughter any thought when she needed them the most."

"But…you do need us," said her father, who looked to be holding back tears.

Natasha growled. "I've been fine without you two for a little over a month," she reminded them. "You didn't want me then. You made that pretty clear."

Dr. Flores suddenly came up. "I did warn you she had changed," he said to them and looked at Natasha and Sari. "I have arranged a ride for you two."

A sleek maroon racecar with gold flames pulled up and Natasha gently pulled Sari along as she got in and the red-haired girl followed suit. The racecar drove away as Dr. Flores took Natasha's former parents back to their world.

Natasha was ready to punch something. "I can't believe after a month they show their faces again," she said. "They must have asked Dr. Flores to let them see me."

"But why weren't you happy to see them?" asked Sari. "I'm sure they hadn't meant what they had said after your accident."

The older girl knew the younger girl meant it gently and looked at her. "I heard them, Sari. Right when I woke up after Dr. Flores had operated on me. My father denied that I was his daughter, and my mother said she didn't want a cyborg in her house. Not even my brothers came to see me, or even my friends. It was like I had died, Sari. Only Dr. Flores cared and when he couldn't convince my parents, he sent me here," she said.

She then sighed. "In just one month, I've gained two brothers, a father figure, a medic that acts like a concerned caretaker, and you as a friend," she said. "You guys didn't let me give up."

"Good friends will never let you give up," said a new voice, making them jump.

"Who are you?" asked Sari, charging up her hands.

"Whoa, that doctor wasn't kidding about you two," said the new voice again as the racecar stopped and they got out to see the racecar transform into a maroon-colored Autobot, who gave them a gentle smile. Natasha lit up.

"Rodimus Prime?" she asked excitedly.

"Right on, girl," he said with a smile.

She suddenly frowned. "I thought you and your team were still recovering from that battle," she said.

He smiled again. "We recovered mostly, but Ultra Magnus sent us to Earth for some time off, but to also alert Optimus and his team if any trouble arises," he explained. "Dr. Flores called me when he sent your parents here. He had a feeling something would happen."

Natasha actually looked a bit angry at that. "Well, he was right," she said. "Just showing my so-called parents that I've learned to move on without them, since they decided to move on without me."

"Natasha, what if they really meant it?" asked Sari.

"Doubt it," the older girl scoffed.

"I think Sari has a point," said Rodimus. "They sounded like they were sorry."

"Sorry doesn't take back the words they said when I woke up; 'sorry' doesn't take back the hurt I felt when they didn't bother to be there for me and 'sorry' certainly doesn't make up the fact that they think they can barge back into my life now!" said Natasha angrily. "Just as they wanted nothing to do with me when Dr. Flores gave me a chance to walk again and didn't let me become a paraplegic, I want nothing to do with them!"

With that, the older girl felt tears fill her eyes and feeling like she was in an enclosed area, she ran, stunning both Rodimus and Sari with her speed.

"I've only seen Blurr run that fast," said the maroon Autobot.

Sari was looking sad. "I didn't realize how upset she was about it," she said softly.

Rodimus gave the young half-Autobot girl a gentle look. "It sounds like she kept it bottled in and it finally needed to be released," he said. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Okay," said Sari. "I'll head back and let Prowl know what happened. And I've got a feeling he's going to be pretty mad."

"Prowl's the one she meant when she said 'father figure', right?"

The teenager nodded and activated her jetpack, taking off while Rodimus went after Natasha.

* * *

The cyborg-like girl ran until she reached the abandoned docks and sat down, feeling more upset as she tried to block out the words that had hurt her over a month ago, but they brought tears to her eyes again. "I hate crying," she said to herself.

"I thought it was okay to cry," said Rodimus, who came up to her and sat beside her.

Natasha sniffled and sighed a little, feeling a hand on her back and that hand began rubbing her back gently. She looked up at Rodimus.

"Thank you," she said.

"Hey, that's what a friend does," he said, making her hug him. Rodimus returned her hug, smiling gently. When Optimus had told him about humans, he thought they were as awful as Sentinel had said, but then he watched and saw that they weren't awful, at least not in the shooting slime that could hurt an Autobot way.

Natasha's phone then rang and she answered it. "Hi, Prowl," she said, her voice sounding a bit stuffy. "I'm alright. Rodimus and I are heading back. Okay, see you there."

Wordlessly, Rodimus transformed and she got in and they drove back to the base. "Rodimus, thanks," she said. "I'm glad to have you a friend too."

"Same here, girl," he said, his voice warm. "And, you're welcome."

Natasha felt better now that she had another friend to talk to. She was looking forward to what Bumblebee had in mind at the base. He could always cheer her up and Bulkhead always let her see his art before anyone else.

 _True friendship does have a fast lane,_ she thought to herself. _A fast lane to forever._

Smiling, she sat back and enjoyed the ride back to the base, promising herself that her next drawing would be of Rodimus when she picked up her sketchbook later on.

* * *

 **Well, looks like Natasha is sticking close to her new family and her new friend. Jazz will appear in the next chapter, so be on the lookout!**

 **Also, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Two Unusual Meetings

**Lord Nitro asked for a chapter where Natasha and Blackarachnia would meet. Here you go, Amigo! Also, for all of you Jazz fans, as promised, he shows up here.**

 **This chapter has spoilers for the Transformers Animated episodes: "Along Came A Spider", "Black Friday", and "Predacons Rising". Also, for any Sentinel fans, I apologize in advance for the bashing I had to give him in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Two Unusual Meetings**

Natasha was at the base with Optimus while the others were investigating some criminal activity. The teenager was happy to have some quiet at the base. She knew Optimus wouldn't get on her about overdoing it with her exercises.

She was now jogging around the base, feeling terrific as her body was mostly used to her new limbs. She still had a bit to go with therapy, but was improving at a good rate. She then paused when she saw something unusual. She was on the other side of the wall that led to Prowl's room and she was curious as to why there were huge strands of spider-webbing going into this room. She got a bad feeling and quickly jumped, jumping up to the hole in the roof and landing gently in the tree. She then saw the person responsible for the spider web. "Hello, Blackarachnia," she said in a voice that said she had known who the intruder was.

The spiderlike Decepticon whirled around and tried to catch her, but Natasha was too fast, thanks to her bionic limbs and Prowl's training her. He had decided to train her so that if Decepticons came, she wouldn't be an easy target. She now dodged again and Blackarachnia was hissing in anger until she happened to see the metal limbs the girl had and stopped.

"You're…you're a freak too?" she asked in amazement.

Natasha stopped moving and glared at her. "I'm not a freak!" she said sharply. "Just someone who has to work with new limbs because I lost my other limbs in a hurricane."

The Decepticon seemed to freeze at that. "That…sounds similar," she said.

The teenager looked at her. "Of course, since almost the same thing happened to you on that organic spider planet," she said.

Blackarachnia suddenly hissed angrily and went to catch her, but missed her target again. "How do you know?!" she asked sharply. "Did Prime tell you? Because it's his fault!"

Natasha hid in the tree. "You really think it's his fault for what happened to you?" she asked. "Think, Blackarachnia, do you really believe Optimus is to blame?" She stopped the Decepticon from answering immediately. "Think about it."

The spiderlike femme was forced to think about that and felt anger. "He left me there," she said, venom in her voice.

"But who's fault was it really? Who was to blame for you, him, and Sentinel going to that planet you knew was off limits?" Natasha asked. "Who persuaded who to go there? To search the tunnels for the history and the Energon?"

Each question hammered into Blackarachnia, because it had been her and Sentinel who had persuaded Optimus to go with them to that planet and to search for the missing Decepticon ship. She shook her head, refusing to take the blame. "Optimus was supposed to save me, but he left me to become a freak!" she said, but her voice was cracking a little.

"Really?" asked the teenager before her voice became a bit quieter. "You're so full of yourself that you never once realized how much Optimus cared for you, but didn't make a move because of Sentinel and you seemed to really like that big-chinned loudmouth."

That shocked Blackarachnia, who was silent as Natasha continued. "Sentinel did a lot of the persuading and you went along with him, even though you knew Optimus was right, that you shouldn't have been there in the first place. Sentinel was the one who wouldn't turn back when Optimus cautioned you were all in dangerous territory, and it was Optimus who had jumped in to attempt to save you while Sentinel seemed to only think of himself, depending on Optimus to get you out instead of lending a hand to help and then blaming Optimus for not being able to save you when they couldn't find your energy signature after the explosion."

Blackarachnia couldn't bring herself to say anything because the girl spoke the truth about Sentinel. Now that she rethought what happened, it was true that Optimus had been the one to try to save her and who had her back while Sentinel hadn't really done any of that and when he had seen her again recently, he had deemed her a freak and tried to hurt her, where Optimus had been willing to help her and hadn't raised his weapon against her when he realized who she once had been. She now sat down and saw Natasha sitting on a tree branch, looking at her. "Well?" asked Natasha. "Who is to blame then? Is it Optimus?"

"No," said Blackarachnia softly. "Did…did he really care?"

The teenager looked very serious. "Did he sound like he was joking when he said he'd help you find a cure? When he saved you from that acidic creep Meltdown?"

The femme bot fell silent and realized that Natasha was right. The teenager decided to give her more food for thought. "If you hadn't gone to that planet, you wouldn't be part organic like you are today," she said softly. "There are only two of you three to blame and Optimus isn't one of them."

"Then…who?" asked the femme.

"Who else was there with Optimus on that planet?"

Blackarachnia knew what she meant. "Sentinel and…me," she said, looking sad.

"So then start blaming the two bots responsible and not the one who isn't responsible for it."

They were both quiet for a bit before Blackarachnia stood up and began gathering back the spider webbing she had used to get there. "When you see Optimus, tell him something for me?" she asked.

"What?" asked Natasha.

"That I didn't deserve him."

That surprised the teenager. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You deserved better than Sentinel."

"Not…with the way I acted when Optimus saved me more than once," Blackarachnia admitted, true tears now falling from her optics.

Natasha decided to give the Decepticon a sympathetic statement. "He still loves you," she said. "You'll always be his first love, even if another femme becomes his mate. Then again, maybe he's just waiting for you?"

"I…I doubt that," said the femme. "But…do you think, maybe?"

"Only he can answer that one, if you give him a true chance."

Natasha had a feeling Optimus was listening and her hunch was right when Blackarachnia left and he came in, looking at Natasha. "Did you…mean what you told her?" he asked.

She gave him a sympathetic look. "Optimus, I know you," she said. "And I've seen that you still love her. She just needed to be reminded of who was to really blame."

"True," he said. "Do you think…she'll come back?"

Having another feeling that Blackarachnia was watching them, Natasha smiled. "Perhaps, if someone gave her the chance, she will, but she needs to know that," she said gently.

"She'll always have a chance to come back and I'll find something to help her," he said and looked at her. "Was…was anything found to help her?"

Knowing that he was asking if any cure had been found from what she had watched in her world, she hung her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "But the last that was shown was her being transported somewhere. She must have found a way to return. No cure was found."

Optimus then had a thought. "Maybe…maybe the cure isn't something like that," he said. "Maybe…what do you humans call it when something is restored but is done by true love?"

Natasha cocked an eyebrow. "True love's first kiss?" she asked. "That's kind of a fairy tale thing, big guy. Sorry."

"You're right," he said. "But…I do hope she'll give me the chance to help her."

The teenager jumped to stand on his shoulder and sat down and he brought one arm up to keep her in place. "I've got a feeling she might someday," she said before hugging him. He returned the hug and headed out with her on his shoulder and she looked over her shoulder to see Blackarachnia watching them. She gave the teenager a nod and headed away, making Natasha smile, knowing that both bots would get the chance to trust each other again sometime.

* * *

A week later, Natasha was in her room, her sketchbook laying on her bed while she was lying down on her stomach, drawing rapidly and smiling when she had another picture of Jazz drawn perfectly, but then she looked at it some more and began drawing a little slower as an idea hit her and she wanted to see how it was going to come out.

Jazz had gotten back from patrol, feeling relief as he reported that it had been quiet for a change and Optimus granted him some free time. He definitely liked being on Optimus' team better and not having to deal with Sentinel. That bot was just too power hungry.

He now heard shuffling and looked into a room that was painted a bright purple with some yellow streaks of lightning here and there. And laying on a bed, drawing and concentrating was a seventeen-year-old girl with two metal legs and one metal arm. Curious, he walked in, noticing that she was concentrating on her drawing and didn't hear him. He then saw the drawing was of himself, only she had put him wearing a cloak with a hood and gave him a katana sword while his nunchucks were at his sides. The pose she put him in was a ready-to-fight stance. After a bit, she picked up some colored pencils and began coloring in the picture. It didn't take long and she inspected it. "Hmm, a cloak would definitely mean he was stealthy," she said to herself as she lifted the page to a blank one and began drawing Jazz again, cloak and all, facing Sentinel, only she drew Sentinel to have red optics, with dark blue armor, and a Decepticon insignia. Jazz gathered from that drawing that Natasha wasn't a fan of Sentinel either. "I'm pretty sure he's a Decepticon in disguise," she said out loud.

"Hopefully not," said Jazz.

Natasha jumped so hard the bed creaked and gasped. "Jazz!" she said in a startled, high-pitched voice as she grabbed her sketchbook and closed it, hiding it behind her back as she looked at the white ninja with wide eyes.

Jazz held a hand out in a soothing gesture. "Sorry, I didn't mean to give you a start," he said gently.

To his surprise, she blushed, her whole face turning a bright red as she tucked some hair behind her ear and looked away shyly. He had to smile as he realized he was the cause of her shyness and carefully reached behind her, gently taking the sketchbook from her. She gasped. "Hey!" she said and leapt up, grabbing his arm. He chuckled in amusement as she held on and went for her sketchbook, but he caught her and hugged her to his side, smiling as she tried to get free and he finally let her go. She jumped again to get her sketchbook, but he caught her again.

"Jazz, give that back!" she said, laughing a bit.

"Only if you let me see those drawings," he said teasingly. "I especially like the one of me with the cloak."

Natasha turned bright red again. "How long were you standing there?" she asked.

"A bit," he answered. "You're a great drawer."

She felt more embarrassed now. "Um…," she said, unsure of what to say.

To her surprise, he sat down and placed her in his lap and handed her the book. With a light sigh and looking nervous, she opened it to show him the two drawings she just completed. She then felt Jazz rub her back and she looked up at him and he smiled again at her as he pointed to the picture of him with the cloak. "That would help with stealth," he said. "I like it."

"Thanks," she said shyly as she showed him her previous drawings. He seemed surprised to see more of him than the others.

"Do you like drawing ninjas in particular?" he asked.

She giggled. "Actually, you're…my hero," she said, blushing a deep red now. "One of my top favorite Autobots."

Giving her a smile, he gently tugged her ponytail, making her feel at ease as Jazz asked her about herself and she asked him about himself. With each question, she had no doubt she was liking him more now.

* * *

 **Ooooooooh! Looks like Natasha has a big crush on Jazz. Hmm?**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Newcomer

**And now, it's time for another one of my OCs to make a grand entrance. His name is revealed in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Newcomer**

Natasha was skating on her specialized skateboard that her Autobot friends, who she now considered her family, had given her for a welcoming gift. The reason was that they had officially decided to adopt her into the family. When they told her about it, she had hugged them all and had immediately taken her skateboard out for a spin, pressing the controls to make it morph into roller skates and then back to a skateboard. The board itself was a rainbow of colors that matched the colors of her family. Even the protective gear she wore matched her skateboard. She smiled as she breathed in the fresh air.

She stopped at a crosswalk and was about to cross the street after seeing it was clear when suddenly, Dr. Flores appeared. "Natasha, run!" he called out and she saw her former parents behind him and her father had a shotgun with him. "Run!" Dr. Flores shouted at her again and she took off, running rapidly down the street. Her former parents pursued her after pushing Dr. Flores away. He quickly moved over to a bench and got out a communicator.

"Hurry, my friend. Natasha needs you," he said. "And remember, don't say anything to her yet about what we found about her former parents."

He then took off after the parents, hoping his friend would get to Natasha in time.

* * *

The teenager kept running and suddenly saw a portal open up in the sky, which stunned her into stopping as a black Yamaha motorcycle with neon green racing stripes shot out of the portal and transformed into a robot that looked very similar to Prowl, but was as tall as Optimus and she saw the neon green racing stripes crisscrossing his sides and chest and they stood out against the glossy black of his paintjob. A visor covered the top part of his face and sais slid into his hands from their hiding places in his arms.

What also caught Natasha's eye was the Autobot symbol on his chest. She was confused. "I don't remember him from the show," she said softly to herself before she saw her former parents catching up and would have run, but the robot beside her caught her attention again when he suddenly did a handstand and the two wheels in his feet shot out and bounced around a bit, making the two pursuers cry out in surprise as they ran the other way and the wheels bounced back to the stranger and reattached themselves to his feet before he righted himself and turned to her. That snapped her out of her amazed state and she set down her skateboard and took off, but he chased her and kept up with her as she tried to get away until she had to stop for breath and she coughed a bit as she sat down and tried to catch her breath.

"Easy, Natasha," said the strange Autobot.

She looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked. "I don't recognize you."

He smiled. "Dr. Flores created me," he said. "My name is Trigger Point."

"Trigger Point?" she asked curiously.

He smiled again. "Dr. Flores told me about you, Natasha," he said. "He called me to help when your former parents chased after you."

Something in his voice told Natasha that there was a lot more to him than met the eye. "You're a ninja, but yet, you speak kindly," she said. "You remind me of someone in my family. My new family, that is."

"Prowl," Trigger Point said knowingly, still smiling at her kindly. "Like him, I prefer peace, but will fight to protect if I need to."

She looked up at him. "Why did Dr. Flores send you here?"

Trigger Point gently lifted her onto her feet. "I'm here to guard you," he said. "For some reason, your former parents have been trying to get you back."

"Well, I want nothing to do with them," she said.

Trigger Point smiled again. "I don't blame you," he said and transformed back to his motorcycle mode. "If you'd like, I can take you to your home."

Smiling, she pressed one of the buttons on her helmet and it became a motorcycle helmet and she climbed on, somehow stamping down her excitement that she was only seventeen and she was driving a motorcycle. Well, sort of driving one anyway.

Prowl met them when they came in and the others crowded around. The Twins pulled her into a three-person hug, as did Rodimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. Optimus also hugged her, as did Ratchet, who was glad to see she wasn't hurt. Prowl was next to hug her and he rubbed her back as she clung to him.

It was later on after Optimus interrogated Trigger Point and welcomed him into the Autobots that Natasha went looking for Jazz, finding him outside her room about to knock. "Jazz!" she said happily and rushed to him.

"There you are," he said, catching her as she jumped at him. She snuggled into his hug. "Are you okay?"

"Mostly," she said.

Jazz gently stroked her head to calm her and she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling better with him holding her.

* * *

Trigger Point watched them in his camouflage mode. _Dr. Flores wasn't kidding when he said Natasha was in love with Jazz,_ he thought to himself. _And he loves her too. Hopefully, he won't feel different when Natasha's secret comes out._

Trigger Point was worried because Natasha's secret was one only he, Dr. Flores, and Natasha's former parents knew. He then remembered the promise he made to Dr. Flores. He had to wait until the right time to tell her.

Trouble was, he didn't know if that time to tell her would be either a couple hours or a day or two. _I'll have to watch her closely,_ _and keep her safe, no matter what,_ he promised silently.

* * *

 **Yes, Natasha has a secret and she doesn't even know about it. What is her secret? That will be revealed in the near future. Stay tuned!**

 **Also, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Shock And Comfort

**In this chapter, Natasha's secret is revealed and someone helps her to see that she's no different than she was before. The song in this chapter is one I made up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Shock And Comfort**

Natasha was snuggled into Jazz's side as they sat alone in the living room. Prowl was sitting beside them, meditating and doing some processor-over-matter exercises while Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Optimus, and Ratchet were off on patrol and the Jet Twins were hanging out with Sari, who was flying around with them with her jetpack. Sari then noticed a portal opening up.

"Hey, Natasha," she said. "I think that doctor's back."

The older girl sat up and saw the familiar portal that announced Dr. Flores. Trigger Point, who had been quietly monitoring the city from the base computers, came over and held Natasha's shoulders gently, knowing why Dr. Flores had come now.

The time traveler doctor soon appeared. "I'm sorry to barge in," he said. "But, I'm afraid there's something Natasha needs to know."

Said girl walked up to him. "What is it, Dr. Flores?" she asked. "Is it my former parents again?"

He looked sad when she asked that. "Natasha, those two aren't your real birth parents," he said.

She looked at him in shock. "What?" she asked.

Dr. Flores placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You were kidnapped as a baby long ago," he said. "Your 'former' parents are actually criminals wanted for Grand Theft Auto. Your real parents died years ago."

Prowl stood up and caught Natasha just in time as her legs gave out on her. "Then, when my former father said I wasn't his daughter, he was actually telling the truth?" Natasha asked, shock in her voice.

The doctor nodded before looking a bit guilty. "I also didn't tell you the whole truth, Natasha," he said. "The reason those two kidnapped you is because they injected alien DNA into you when you were little. They wanted to see what would happen to a human child when given alien DNA."

"She has alien DNA in her?" asked Jazz in surprise.

"Yes. Cybertronian DNA."

Dr. Flores then looked at Natasha. "Didn't you notice how you could do your school subjects so quickly? How you always got straight A's? How you could draw anything?" He asked her.

She instantly realized it. "That Cybertronian DNA altered my brain?" she asked.

He nodded. "They had acquired the DNA from a bounty hunter named Lockdown," he said.

"Who's DNA was it?" asked Prowl.

The doctor shook his head. "No one's. It was Cybertronian DNA is liquid form, like the protoforms in the dojo you trained in, Prowl," he answered before looking at Trigger Point. "You haven't told her yet, have you?"

The tall black and green robot shook his head and looked at his charge. "Natasha, your arm and legs are also Cybertronian metal," he said.

The seventeen-year-old girl felt herself getting claustrophobic with all this information entering her brain all at once. "I'm…I'm half-alien?" she asked.

Dr. Flores gave Natasha a guilty look. "Trigger Point has some spare Cybertronian parts with him and he gave them to me to help me save your life," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this when you woke up, Natasha."

"We were worried you would go back into a coma and never come out of it if we told you right away, especially when your former 'parents' came in and caused you all the stress when you first woke up," said Trigger Point.

Natasha took a deep breath and suddenly fought to get out of Prowl's grasp, surprising him into letting her go and she began running. "Natasha!" He and the others cried out, but she didn't even look back as she was soon gone.

Jazz instantly transformed. "I'll look for her," he said and sped out of the base, following the teenager's thermal trail while Dr. Flores apologized to them as did Trigger Point.

* * *

Natasha came up to an alleyway that faced the ocean and sat down on a box, feeling a bit better now that she was outside and the lake water was gently splashing near her, creating a sound that was soothing to her and helping her mind to sort out the news that she had been told. "So, I'm really not totally human," she said to herself and felt tears come to her eyes as she then looked at the lake with a blank gaze and took a deep breath, feeling her emotions jumble into one lump of sadness.

Jazz almost lost Natasha's trail, but thankfully found her before her thermal trail disappeared and he stood just a block or two away from her, watching her cry as her tears poured down her face before she lifted her head and he heard her start to sing softly.

" _All my life there was somewhere,_

 _Somewhere that I didn't know._

 _Is all I've known just a lie?_

 _Is none of it the truth?_

 _So many years now_

 _And too many questions_

 _Changes I cannot see_

 _Tearing into my world_

 _Unable to fully grasp_

 _Or wrap my mind around_

 _Lies and lies from those who knew_

 _Don't know who to put my trust into."_

Jazz took a step closer to her, feeling the emotion in her voice, and he kneeled beside her, his voice beginning to harmonize with her.

" _Feeling no one can know_

 _How deep the scars you have_

 _Feelings that you don't let out_

 _Pieces of your heart shattered like glass."_

Sighing, Natasha looked into a mirror that was nearby and more tears came from her eyes as she looked away.

" _Metal arm and metal legs_

 _Half of me is real_

 _Tears in my eyes that won't stop_

 _Because they feel the ugliness I feel."_

Her words were cutting into her so deeply that Jazz could also feel it and placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her gently to look at him.

" _A life dealt wrong cards_

 _Doesn't have to stay that way,_

 _Choosing what to do in your life_

 _Holding dreams close and fears away._

 _No different than anyone else_

 _Except that kindness lies within_

 _And love knocking on that door_

 _Of your heart that you've closed."_

Natasha looked up at Jazz in surprise that he seemed to have a positive response for what she was saying and feeling and she sighed, looking at him sadly.

" _Now I know the hurtful truth_

 _How can love help at all?_

 _Light on the outside can't show_

 _Darkness that lingers inside."_

Jazz gave her a look of sympathy and tilted her chin up with one hand, cupping the right side of her face with that same hand and she leaned into it, sighing again and looking at him to see that he still looked at her with sympathy and something else.

" _Trust can help that light_

 _To lighten the burden you have_

 _When you decide to put your trust_

 _In one that won't betray you."_

A small smile came to her face as she knew he meant he wouldn't betray her trust and she looked at him while holding his hand to her face as they harmonized together.

" _Can I (you) do that?_

 _Will it be right?_

 _Cause love can help a person_

 _If they trust that love will heal."_

Jazz gently pulled Natasha to her feet and held her close as he tilted her chin up slightly and smiled at her as she let him hold her, a bit too stunned to move as he leaned his head close to hers.

" _If you trust love will heal,"_ he sang softly before kissing her gently. Shock froze her for a brief moment before she kissed him back, accepting the comfort he was giving her and while they were kissing, she felt something inside her and felt her body start to become metal. Jazz felt Natasha's left arm turn to metal and gently pulled back, his mouth dropping open when he looked at her and she quickly looked in the nearby mirror and gasped in shock before her body quickly turned again to her human form.

Natasha looked surprised and shocked. "I'm…I'm like Sari," she said. "I have both an organic form and an Autobot form."

With that, she felt herself change again to her Autobot form and studied her new look. She had sky-blue armor with yellow racing stripes crisscrossing her sides and chest. She realized instantly she was basically Trigger Point's female twin. "I guess I'm Trigger Point's sister now and he's my brother," she said in surprise.

"Looks like it," Jazz agreed as he held her close to him. "And you're beautiful to me in either form."

She looked at him. "Really?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled at her. "Natasha, will you allow me to court you?" he asked.

A huge smile came to her face and she nodded in acceptance, kissing him and sinking into his arms as he kissed her back, making her feel loved and important to him. "Jazz, you really are my hero," she sighed happily.

He held her close to him and smiled. "I'll always be here for you," he said and then pulled back a bit to look at her. "Are you going to choose a Cybertronian name?"

She nodded. "Lightning Sky," she said.

Jazz smiled. "It's perfect for you," he said and kissed her deeply again.

Trigger Point was watching them in his camouflage mode and smiled, knowing that Jazz and Natasha would soon be sparkmates, something he was happy about and silently gave them his blessing as he headed back to tell the others that Natasha was safe and sound with Jazz.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. The Time Has Come

**This chapter and the next take place with the events of the episodes "Endgame: Part I and II."**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Time Has Come**

Natasha was currently cuddled with Jazz as they both were watching the movie he had given her for her eighteenth birthday a few days ago. She was so happy that he had gotten her a movie she loved and had surprised him by kissing him, making the others smile.

She was doing a lot better now with her legs and arm, having accepted that she was part Cybertronian now and she didn't need her crutches anymore, which she was happy about. Jazz then cupped the side of her face and tilted her chin up so that he could kiss her. She welcomed it before he gently pulled back a little. "Natasha, transform for me," he requested.

Smiling, she closed her eyes and transformed to her Cybertronian form, Lightning Sky. Jazz had a loving look on his face as he kissed her again and she responded, kissing him back as he shifted position so that he was laying on his back while she was laying on his chest. She smiled and broke the kiss gently as she snuggled into his arms and rested her head on his chest so she could hear his spark.

Suddenly, the alarms went off and they stood up. Optimus came running in. "Megatron is on his way," he said urgently, holding the Magnus Hammer. Lightning Sky looked at him.

"Is Ultra Magnus…?" she asked in worry.

"He's still recovering, but his hammer might be the only thing that can defeat the Lugnuts as big as Omega Supreme."

The femme gasped. "Oh, no," she said, remembering this part from when she had watched the show. The time had come.

Endgame.

Natasha and Jazz quickly followed Optimus and saw the giant Lugnuts coming. Natasha immediately transformed into Lightning Sky and looked at Jazz. "Be careful," she said.

He held her close. "You too, my lightning star," he said before giving her another quick kiss and heading out. Natasha then saw Starscream's clones, minus Starscream. The Jet Twins suddenly came flying up to her.

"Natasha!" Jetstorm called out.

"Storm? Fire? I thought you two went back to Cybertron," she said.

"Sentinel acting against the council be no setting right with us," said Jetstorm.

"He's really trying to push himself to be Magnus, isn't he?" the girl asked.

"But, why he be doing that?" asked Jetfire.

"Because he craves power," said Natasha. She then reached into her pocket and took something out. "Dr. Flores came last week and gave this to me, saying it's for Ultra Magnus. Something about medical nanites being able to rebuild and restore."

The twin's faces lit up. "It be healing Ultra Magnus?" asked Jetstorm.

Natasha smiled. "I believe so," she said and then smiled. "Can I count on you two to give this to him? I know you're not medic bots, but you two are not only fast, but have clearance has junior officers."

"But we not have clearance for that high," said Jetfire.

"Dr. Flores thought of that too and spoke with Jazz," she said and pulled out a flat disc. It was Jazz's security clearance disc that would give him clearance to where Ultra Magnus was in the med bay on Cybertron. "Guys, will you do this, for Cybertron? For the Autobots?"

They nodded. "And for you, sister," said Jetstorm as both of them hugged her. "Love you."

She smiled. "I love you both too," she said. "Good luck, my brothers."

The twins immediately headed back to teleport to Cybertron while Natasha turned her attention back to the clones and used her training from Prowl and Jazz to reach them. While she couldn't fly, she could definitely jump high and swing like a pro. It wasn't long before all the clones were taken care of.

Then, a bright blue glow in the distance caught her attention and she gasped, knowing very well what it meant. Prowl and Jazz had started gathering the Allspark fragments, which meant there wasn't much time.

Remembering all too well what would happen next, Natasha felt some tears begin to form and fall down her face before she felt her resolve harden. _I can't lose my family again,_ she thought to herself as she raced fast towards Jazz and Prowl, hoping she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

 **Will Natasha make it in time? What does she have in mind? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	9. End Of The Battle

**Chapter 9: End Of The Battle**

Natasha raced down the street and saw Prowl beginning to levitate. "No," she gasped to herself in fear as she ran faster and quickly thought of a plan. "Trigger Point, get Optimus to safety and make sure the other Autobots are safe!" She sent through a comm.

"Will do," Trigger sent back.

Natasha then leapt into the air and tackled Prowl, who was so surprised he lost concentration and stop levitating. They both fell and Prowl looked up at her. "Natasha, what are you doing?" he asked.

"You can't, Prowl. I won't let you," she said a bit frantically.

"Natasha…," he began.

"No! I can't lose another father!"

Prowl and Jazz looked at her in alarm and she jumped onto some nearby buildings and the energy the Allspark was gathering formed some gravitational pull, enough to keep her floating as she began pouring her energy into the fragments.

"No! Natasha! There's another way!" Jazz cried out desperately.

She looked at him, giving him a loving look. "I love you, Jazz," she said, making him and Prowl both freeze as they watched her continue to pour her energy into the fragments to save Detroit and the world.

Trigger Point saw what Natasha was doing and realized she was taking Prowl's place. "Natasha," he said worriedly and quickly began helping her from afar.

It wasn't long before the energies became too much and the shockwave the fragments created spread out, defeating the Decepticons. Megatron quickly retreated with what was left of his men to avoid capture.

* * *

Natasha took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see her surroundings were the same and she was sitting on a nearby roof. "I'm still alive?" she asked herself. "But, how?"

A portal opened up in front of her and Dr. Flores came out. Trigger Point landed beside him. Dr. Flores smiled at Natasha. "Trigger Point helped you, Natasha," he said. "Because just as you couldn't lose them, they couldn't lose you."

"You mean, they see me as family, just like I see them as family?" she asked.

"Yes," he said with a smile. "And your act of selflessness proved how much you love them all."

Trigger Point helped her up and hugged her. "When I saw your plan, I had to help, because you're my little sister, the only one I have," he admitted. "I can't lose you."

She sniffled a little as tears filled her eyes and she smiled. "I can't lose you either," she said. "You, or any of them."

Smiling, he hugged her hard, sending brotherly love over their bond and she responded with sisterly love and comfort. Dr. Flores discreetly left and Trigger Point led Natasha down to the street.

Just as they landed, the other Autobots came rushing up with Jetstorm, Jetfire, and Ultra Magnus in front of them. The twins tackled Natasha and sandwiched her between them in a hug.

"Sister, we be worried about you," said Jetfire.

"You be okay?" asked Jetstorm.

She laughed a little. "I'm okay, guys," she said, hugging them. "But um, I can't exactly move."

Seeing what she meant, they let her up, looking sheepish, but she hugged them in understanding and saluted Ultra Magnus respectfully. He returned her salute.

"What is your name, Miss?" he asked.

"In this form, sir, I am called Lightning Sky," she answered respectfully before transforming down to her human form. "And in this from, I am Natasha."

Ultra Magnus nodded. "The Jet Twins were telling me all about you on our way here," he said. "In return for not only helping to save my life and also the lives of the Autobots and of this city, you are officially an Autobot."

Natasha's jaw dropped in shock as the others cheered and the girl transformed into Lightning Sky and knelt as Ultra Magnus accepted his hammer from Optimus and gently touched both of Lightning Sky's shoulders with the top of the hammer, just as a king would with a sword to knight someone.

"Lightning Sky, do you pledge to fight alongside the Autobots and hold true to the Autobot's values, defending and protecting life, and guarding what is left of the Allspark with your life?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Yes, sir," she said with both respect and sureness.

He smiled. "Welcome, Lightning Sky," he said and he gestured her to rise and the others cheered happily before coming to hug her and she returned the hugs happily.

Then Prowl came up. "Natasha, do you honestly see me as a father?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes," she said. "And you're the best Dad ever."

Smiling, Prowl opened his arms to her and she hugged him and both felt a father-daughter bond form. "Love you, Dad," said Natasha.

"I love you too, Natasha," he said warmly.

Jazz then came up and Ultra Magnus gave him an Autobot insignia. Nodding, Jazz went up to Natasha and pressed the insignia on her left shoulder before stepping back and she smiled at him before he kneeled down in front of her.

"Natasha," he said. "I…I was wondering. Will you…be my mate?"

She was stunned and took a step back in surprise. _He likes me that way?_ She asked herself before she felt joy fill her as she then understood he loved her just as she loved him.

Concerned she wasn't answering, Jazz stood up quickly. "Natasha?" he asked worriedly.

She looked at him and then walked up to him and cocked an eyeridge at him. "Am I a good artist?" she asked with a smile, wondering how long it would take him to catch her drift.

Jazz was a bit confused. "Yes, you are," he said, wondering what her point was.

"What if I asked Bulkhead to paint the wedding picture?" she asked.

Jazz was about to answer when his mind finally caught up and he looked at her and she smiled expectantly. "Well, do I have to beg for a kiss?" she asked.

"Um…," Jazz was really lost.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, Jazz," she said exasperatedly. "How did someone as slow as you become a ninja?"

"Hey now," he said before he saw her teasing grin and loving look. The pieces then fell into place. "Did you just say 'yes' to my question?"

"Is Starscream a coward?" she asked.

That made everyone laugh as Natasha raced up and tackled Jazz, making him grunt as they both nearly fell down, but he caught her in time and she smiled at him. "Yes, I'll be your mate," she said. "But, I'm still waiting for that kiss."

Feeling her start to slip away and quickly using his ninja reflexes, Jazz went to grab her, but she evaded him quickly and did a backflip, landing on her feet just before he gently grabbed her and held her to him, making her giggle. "Did your mind finally catch up?" she asked.

"You tell me," he said before kissing her deeply, not caring that his commander and the others were watching.

The Jet Twins cheered again, making the others cheer and the two lovers smiled as they broke away gently. "I love you, Natasha," said Jazz.

"And I love you, Jazz," she said. "I think you knew that when you caught me drawing you that day."

"And you blushed so cutely," he said. "You still do."

She blushed. "Oh, come here, you hopeless romantic," she said and kissed him again. He responded to the kiss with all the love he felt for her before picking her up and jumping some buildings to quickly escape the eyes of others, making Natasha laugh happily as she held onto him.

* * *

 _Two years later…_

Natasha took a deep breath. "Oh, Jazz is so going to owe me for this," she half-joked.

Sari smiled a little. Natasha and Jazz had bonded and now she was expecting a sparkling. The problem was, when she was five months along, she had to transform into her Autobot form and had to stay in that form until the sparkling was born. She was happy that she and Jazz were going to have a little one, but she did miss being in her human form.

"Well, it's almost time, right?" asked the seventeen-year-old redhead.

Natasha nodded. "Ratchet said today was the due date," she said. "I can't wait to see my sparkling."

"And I can't wait to be an aunt," said Sari, making Natasha smile at her.

* * *

Jazz was on patrol when his comlink went off. It was Ratchet. "Ratchet, is Natasha okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Why don't you get your rear end in here and see for yourself?" Ratchet groused good naturedly, but also seriously.

Jazz didn't waste time returning to base, rushing to the med bay and stopping short when he saw his beautiful femme laying there tiredly. She then saw him and he came in, smiling at her. "You're so beautiful," he said lovingly to her.

"More so than when I was pregnant?" she asked.

"Even more so," he said, giving her a kiss before sitting down on the berth beside her, just as Ratchet came up to them and gently handed the sparkling to her.

"Healthy and strong," he said with a smile. "Just like her parents."

The couple lit up at hearing their sparkling was a girl and they looked to see that she looked just like Natasha in her Lightning Sky form, but had a see-through visor that was a light blue, almost clear, which brought out her bright blue optics. Her armor was sky blue and white. "She's beautiful," said Jazz proudly.

Natasha smiled at him. "Yes, she is," she said, pride in her voice as she let her husband take their new daughter in his arms.

Jazz smiled down at his daughter, pride filling him at seeing his little girl look up at him and smile. "She has your face," he said to Natasha happily.

She smiled again. "Why don't you go show her to her aunt and uncles and her grandfather?" she said. "Ratchet wants me to rest a bit more."

Jazz smiled and nodded, heading out with his new daughter to show everyone. Natasha then looked over at Ratchet. "Ratchet, would you accept the role of great-uncle for my little Flora?" she asked.

"Flora?" he asked. "That's a wonderful name for her and yes, I will."

Natasha smiled.

Jazz was in the living room, proudly showing off Flora, accepting the hearty congratulations from the others who were thrilled to have a niece, as was Sari, and Prowl was thrilled to have a granddaughter. After a bit, they went to the medbay to congratulate Natasha, who smiled and accepted her daughter from Jazz, smiling proudly. Then, as a dutiful medic, Ratchet gently shooed everyone out of the medbay and they complied, knowing Natasha needed more rest. Jazz kissed his wife lovingly and gently kissed his newborn daughter's forehead.

"Rest, my little one," he said softly to his daughter and then kissed Natasha again. "Rest, my love. I'll be ready to take you to our quarters tomorrow."

The Autobots were helping Jazz set up part of his and Natasha's room as a nursery and they were also renovating Natasha's old room to be Flora's room for later on.

The half-organic, half-Autobot girl smiled. "I'm looking forward to it," she said before she and Flora fell asleep and Jazz quietly headed out.

Trigger Point smiled as he sent Dr. Flores an update and the doctor was happy to hear the good news. "Take good care of them, Trigger Point," he said. "Flora is going to need all of you."

Trigger Point nodded and then looked worried. "Have those people tried to get back here to see Natasha again?" he asked.

The doctor shook his head. "They've been staying away, but I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of them," he said.

Nodding grimly, Trigger Point promised to be on guard. _I won't let anyone hurt my little sister, my niece, or anyone in this family ever,_ he vowed to himself.

He would be vigilant, for all their sakes.

* * *

 **And that concludes "Selflessness Is The Path To Love". But, this isn't the end. There will be a sequel to this story coming soon. So be on the lookout for "A Sparkling's Love Can Change A Mech", which takes place three years after this story and will feature…Shockwave! Yes, Shockwave. :)**

 **I want to thank all my readers from the bottom of my heart for reading my story and I want to thank the following reviewers from the bottom of my heart:**

 **AutobotGuy710**

 **kat151820**

 **mayrosethehedgehog**

 **neomoon585**

 **Secret (guest reviewer)**

 **Dean (guest reviewer)**

 **Autobotlover56**

 **FaithfulFriend2499**

 **Lord Nitro**

 **Nicochan11**

 **CarsCars2Fanatic**

 **Catlover4536**

 **transformeremoji**

 **Aramus13**

 **ReadsToMuchALot**

 **You all helped to make this story amazing. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
